


Stay

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [6]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Open and honest communication, also just for backstory in this au Peter and Veronica are co-presidents of the Dance Club, angst so slight it's almost not even there, they're in love and nothing hurts LET THEM BE HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: The wi-fi stopped working about four days ago and it only just came back today so I'm a little behind on my prompts. this is 1/6, so there will definitely be at least two a day starting tomorrow until I catch up.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> The wi-fi stopped working about four days ago and it only just came back today so I'm a little behind on my prompts. this is 1/6, so there will definitely be at least two a day starting tomorrow until I catch up.

“You don’t have to stay, you know.”

Heather looked up from where her head was laying against Veronica’s chest. “What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Veronica sighed, running a hand through her hair, “I know what it means for you to hang around Chandler and McNamara all the time, but I can see how much it hurts you to put on that front and act like it doesn’t bother you. You don’t have to deal with that. You  _ shouldn’t _ have to deal with that.”

Heather frowned. “Just one more year. Then Heather will have to figure out how to be independent and Heather will finally be faced with the fact that nobody outside our school gives a shit if she’s popular.”

Veronica snorted. “Imagine that. She won’t know what to do with herself.”

Heather chuckled, pressing her face to Veronica’s neck.

“Still, I don’t like watching her treat you the way she does,” Veronica frowned, “I know you stick around to keep people from messing with you, but it’s so… restrictive. Being told how to dress, what to say, where to go… maybe you’re just able to deal with more than I am, but being popular wasn’t worth losing my own individuality.”

“I know, Sweetie,” Heather sighed, “Just another year. We can tell everyone we’re dating at graduation, and then we can spend the next few months before we go to college making up for all the dates we can’t go on right now.”

Veronica smiled. “I know a few places we could go for dates where nobody we know would see us. There’s a few places I like to go when I want to be alone. We could go be alone together.”

Heather gasped dramatically. “Why, Miss Sawyer, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Depends.” Veronica grinned, leaning forwards to press a soft kiss to Heather’s lips. “Is it working?”

Heather cackled. “C’mon. Your mom will be up here any minute to tell us to go downstairs for dinner.”

Veronica pouted. “But you’re warm and I’m tired. Peter and I had a hell of a time getting the freshmen to do what we told them today.”

“Aww, poor baby.”

“You’re mean,” Veronica grumbled.

Heather chuckled. “You love it.”

“I love  _ you. _ ” Veronica rolled on her side to face Heather then. “That’s not weird of me to say, is it? I know it’s only been a few months, but I kinda figured you should say it once you feel it and-” She found that coherent thoughts were nigh impossible with Heather’s lips against hers.

“Does that answer your question?” Heather asked after they parted for air.

Veronica hummed thoughtfully. “I dunno. You might have to go into a little more detail, just to make sure I understand.”

Heather snorted. “You’re incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

Heather rolled her eyes as she sat up. “That’s my line.”

Veronica pulled herself up into a sitting position, her hair a little disheveled from laying down and her eyes sparkling with mirth, and Heather was struck by how beautiful she looked in that moment, despite the absence of makeup, or perhaps because of it, Heather couldn’t tell.

“Hey,” Veronica whispered, startling Heather from her reverie, “You alright? You looked like you got lost in your head for a second.”

Heather nodded, moving forwards to press her lips against Veronica’s.

“I love you.”

Veronica’s eyes were wide when Heather pulled back.

“Say it when you feel it, right?” Heather shrugged.

Veronica grinned, before flopping back down onto the bed, pulling Heather with her.

“You don’t get to say something sweet like that and not be smothered with affection, Hermosa.”

Heather huffed, but snuggled into Veronica’s side anyways.

“I guess dinner can wait a few minutes,” Heather sighed, “I’d much rather stay here, anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I thrive on validation!
> 
> Also, don't hesitate to send me a prompt or an ask on tumblr at shanes-scribbles!


End file.
